pmd_crusaders_of_ironfandomcom-20200215-history
Ikelos
|alias = Devil Mephistopheles Sandman Coveter |job = Con artist |nature = Mild |trait = Thoroughly Cunning |alignment = True Neutral |ability = Bad Dreams |moves = |residence = Hidden}}Ikelos is the current name Darkrai, the Pokemon of nightmares, had adopted during these current years. Ikelos is a dark, deceiving Pokemon who's composure is rarely broken though reveals a great hatred and evil when done. History For the majority of Ikelos' life, as well as Gwendolen's, the Darkrai has been doing well at feeding on the nightmares of Pokemon. Unlike Gwendolen who only tastes the very dreams of those who sleep Ikelos has been known to feast on everlasting nightmares until Gwendolen may come along to cure the victim. Seemingly cold and inconsiderate Ikelos comes off as insensitive. Having been always lying for many years the Darkrai has developed a reputation which has made others take his words with a grain of salt. But despite coming off as evil, untruthful and deceitful the Darkrai isn't entirely what he appears to be. Since his rivalry with Gwendolen began he felt powerless within the dreamscape because of her ability to cure his victims from his everlasting nightmares thus starving him of the energy. Jealous of her absolute control over the dreamscape and angry that he couldn't do as he pleased with others in their dreams for so long he sought to become stronger than Gwendolen in the real world where he has an advantage over her type. The Darkrai keeps the act of a condescending behavior and sense of superiority, as well as a calm composure with his hands held behind his back, over others because he fears that if he reveals his jealousy and hatred he will appear as the lesser of the two. Though despite his jealousy, spitefulness and hatred for Gwendolen the Darkrai is not totally evil. Despite hungering for nightmares constantly Ikelos watches over a small glade in the center of a forest to protect and give the small, defenseless Pokemon there a home to sleep in where they could have sweet dreams. He does this because he believes that in doing so it will make up for the wrongs he has done. One such wrong when he struck a deal with a Faustus; Ikelos would do as Faustus said for twenty-four hours before damning himself to be forever tormented by his own nightmares because his life was meaningless while also wanting to deceive Ikelos in the end . As his first command Faustus asked Ikelos to make him famous. Coming up with a scheme quickly Ikelos invaded the dreams of everyone in the city in which Faust lived in and made all the inhabitants believe that Faustus slew Morrigan, the Queen of ghosts, who terrorized those same lands, by a powerful and realistic dream. By morning everyone flocked to Faustus and worshiped him as a savior and hero. Too busy drowning in wine, wealth and fame, Faustus let eighteen hours go by without calling for Ikelos, letting his total control over Ikelos waste for more than half a day. Having faustus forget about him for a day Ikelos claimed him and damned him to an eternal Dark Void where he began to feast on Faustus' nightmares for many years. One of Ikelos' most recent, but still old, schemes has been to fuse the Pokemon Entei with an unsuspecting Typhlosion. Cinder, the Typhlosion that reached out to Ikelos, had asked the Darkrai for more power so that he would have the powers to rescue his friends from a band of criminals that had captured them and in return he would have to help the Darkrai in a mission of his own. Ikelos transported Cinder to Entei when the Legendary Beast was sleeping and had the Typhlosion kill the beast. With one of Ikelos' requests done he put the Typhlosion asleep, and, by mysterious power, fused the two beings together; granting the Typhlosion more power as requested. Though the deed did not go unnoticed... Malla had seen Cinder in his new form above a slain Odysseus and attempted to apprehend the Typhlosion but failed miserably. Personality Ikelos has grown a reputation to be cruel and horrible, but none, save a few, know the Darkrai personally. Ikelos holds himself tall and with a chin raised to look down upon others, at times seeming arrogant, but this is a farce so that he can look more composed than his counterpart Gwendolen. Ikelos is playful though does not appear to be so in front of anyone. He may appear to only be playful in granting others their desires in a literal or twisted manner but the Darkrai has hid and cast away a shred of him that can equal Gwendolen's happiness and playfulness in her own Gwendoland. Being resented by those for bestowing others with nightmares, unable to satiate himself with only picking at dreams, Ikelos began to grow bitter at those who despised and hated him for his nature and way of living. Under the pressure and assumption that every one is against him for his nature he decided to act under the guise that he is the villain everyone believes him to be. Category:Male characters Category:Lawful characters Category:Evil characters Category:Dark-types